remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Weapon Armory
The Weapon Armory is located at the far right end of the main dock in Nidaria. The Weapon Armory was opened on 27th April, 2010 as part of the update to version 1.1.0. It has 3 levels of weapons for each class. All players start with weapon mastery at level 1 and will gain weapon experience for every Mimic killed if they have equipped a weapon with level equal to their mastery level. This means that the standard level 0 weapons the player starts the game with do not award experience at all. Once enough weapon experience is earned, level 2 weapon mastery is unlocked, allowing level 2 weapons to be equipped; level 1 weapons no longer reward weapon experience. This same development repeats when advancing from mastery level 2 to mastery level 3. Each weapon has a unique combination of three stat increases and are available at three levels, based on attack bonuses: *Level 1 weapons cost 3000, 4500, 6000, or 7500 (300, 450, 600, or 750 ) depending on the weapon's attack bonus. +1 is 3000 , +2 is 4500 etc. The 10% discount for Nidarian Guard members applies: the discounted prices for NGs are 2700, 4050, 5400 and 6750 . *Level 2 weapons cost 800, 950, 1100, or 1250 depending on the weapon's attack bonus. *Level 3 weapons cost 1300, 1450, 1600, or 1750 depending on the weapon's attack bonus. Weapon XP (WXP) increments are as follows: *Level 1: N/A *Level 2: 4000 WXP. *Level 3: 26,000 WXP (30,000 total). *Level 4: 30,000 WXP (60,000 total). Because level 4 weapons do not exist, it is impossible to gain WXP after reaching level 4. Weapons bought by one character in an account can be used by another in the same account, but as characters can only purchase weapons that match their type (e.g. Ferrics can only purchase Ferron Beaks), this is only useful if an account has more than one character of the same type (e.g. two Ferrics) or deletes a character after buying a Tier 1 weapon to be used by a new character of the same class. List of Weapons Aeronaut Level 0: Standard Issue Blasters Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Ferric Level 0 : Standard Ferron Beaks Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Crag Level 0: Standard Grapple Arm Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Userboxes Here on the wiki, you can tell us about what your Weapon Mastery level is. Just add , , or to your profile. | | }} Weapon Pictures Ferric Weapons Standard Beaks.jpg|Standard Beaks Black Ferron Beaks.jpg|Black Ferron Beaks Seraphim Beaks.jpg|Seraphim Beaks Bronze Tipped Beaks.jpg|Bronze Tipped Beaks Cobalt Beaks.jpg|Cobalt Beaks Eggplant Beaks.jpg|Eggplant Beaks Cerulean Beaks.jpg|Cerulean Beaks Greengrass Beaks.jpg|Greengrass Beaks Tangerine Beaks.jpg|Tangerine Beaks Burgundy Beaks.jpg|Burgundy Beaks Fushia Beaks.jpg|Fushia Beaks Golden Beaks.jpg|Golden Beaks Blue Cutlass Blades.jpg|Blue Cutlass Blades Jolly Roger Blades.jpg|Jolly Roger Blades Privateer Blades.jpg|Privateer Blades Kodiak Claws.jpg|Kodiak Claws Polar Claws.jpg|Polar Claws Bruin Claws.jpg|Bruin Claws Gold Shield Claws.jpg|Gold Shield Claws Silver Shield Claws.jpg|Silver Shield Claws Bronze Shield Claws.jpg|Bronze Shield Claws Oak Barrel Blades.jpg|Oak Barrel Blades Birch Barrel Blades.jpg|Birch Barrel Blades Cherry Barrel Blades.jpg|Cherry Barrel Blades Charmed Halberds.jpg|Charmed Halberds Regal Halberds.jpg|Regal Halberds Bronze Halberds.jpg|Bronze Halberds Failsafe Blades.jpg|Failsafe Blades Guardian Blades.jpg|Guardian Blades Jade Cross Blades.jpg|Jade Cross Blades Wrangler Claws.jpg|Wrangler Claws Blackjack Blades.jpg|Blackjack Blades Golden Steedshoe Claws.jpg|Golden Steedshoe Claws Samurai Swordsleeves.jpg|Samurai Swordsleeves Golden Katanas.jpg|Golden Katanas Bronze Talwars.jpg|Bronze Talwars Royal Morningstars.jpg|Royal Morningstars Dark Morningstars.jpg|Dark Morningstars Green Morningstars.jpg|Green Morningstars Mystic Shroud Blades.jpg|Mystic Shroud Blades Astral Cape Blades.jpg|Astral Cape Blades Crimson Cloak Blades.jpg|Crimson Cloak Blades Lucky Ferron Blades.jpg|Lucky Ferron Blades Green Hawk Blades.jpg|Green Hawk Blades Royal Heron Blades.jpg|Royal Heron Blades Shogun Claws.jpg|Shogun Claws Ninjutsu Claws.jpg|Ninjutsu Claws Shinobi Claws.jpg|Shinobi Claws Skylark Blades.jpg|Skylark Blades Caduceus Blades.jpg|Caduceus Blades Serpentine Blades.jpg|Serpentine Blades Beetle Blades.jpg|Beetle Blades Helios Blades.jpg|Helios Blades Scarab Blades.jpg|Scarab Blades Category:Shops Category:Helpful Tables